Sokosha
|next= }} "Sokosha" is the sixth episode of the second season of Preacher and the sixteenth episode overall. It aired on July 24, 2017. Synopsis The Saint corners the trio; Jesse makes a deal with the killer Cowboy; Jesse races to save Tulip and Cassidy.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-sokosha/EP023903660022?aid=tvschedule Preacher: Sokosha - Zap2it] Plot A Japanese technician offers a couple $150,000 if they give him 15% of the husband's soul. The two reluctantly agree and the technician extracts his soul. The technician then makes his way to the home of a woman suffering from dementia. He matches her DNA with a soul and injects her with the soul and the woman successfully recovers from dementia. Cassidy tries to help Denis with tying his shoes, though Denis brushes him off. Tulip makes M&M pancakes for Jesse, Cassidy, and herself. Cassidy brings up Featherstone, which prompts Tulip to question if the encounter between Jesse and Featherstone was romantic. Meanwhile, Alison leads the Saint of Killers to where she believed Jesse was residing and quickly flees from the Saint. The Saint barges into a suite but doesn't find Jesse and kills the man living there. The bullet flies through multiple suites, which Jesse hears. As the Saint slaughters his way through the apartment floor, Jesse warns his friends to get out of the apartment. Jesse contacts Mumbai Sky Tower but learns Fiore had been killed. The three then headed toward a library to read on the Saint of Killers past. During which, they learn he lost his soul once his family passed away due to disease. While trying to learn his weakness, Cassidy realizes they forgot about Denis and calls him to stay out of his suite. However, the Saint of Killers corners Denis but Jesse uses the word to get the Saints attention through the phone. Jesse returns to Denis' apartment and tells the Saint that God had left Heaven and won't uphold the deal Fiore made. Jesse then showed the Saint Mark Harelik's audition for the role of God. Jesse tells the Saint he knows the latter only wants to be in Heaven with his family and can make him do so if he has a soul. He offers to get him one but the Saint had Jesse leave his friends behind and gave him 1 hour to find him a soul. Jesse heads to the House of Voodoo, which is a dead-end due to Japanese technicians flushing everyone out of the business. However, Jesse is directed toward them as their truck was parked just outside. Jesse tries to speak to them but they all ignore. Tulip calls Jesse and informs him that Denis is sick. Jesse then asks Tulip how to break into an armored vehicle and the latter directs Jesse how to create a homemade bomb, which fails. Jesse is then arrested by nearby cops. At Denis' apartment, Cassidy explained to Tulip that Denis is his son. Tulip then pleads to the Saint to let Denis go so he can get medication. When Tulip reminded the Saint of his daughter, the latter briefly strangled Tulip. Jesse commands the police to order the Japanese technicians to open their vehicle. Jesse then had the lead technician to test various souls that could match the Saint of Killers, before suggesting if his could be a match. After a close match, Jesse agrees to extract 1% of his soul and delivers it to the Saint before he could kill Tulip. After the Saint ingested a pill carrying Jesse's soul, Jesse commanded him to fall to his knees and disarm. Jesse then threatened to send the Saint of Killers back to Hell but was warned that he'd be sending his own soul to Hell. Jesse then drove the Saint into the swamps of Angelville. Cassidy introduces Denis to a new TV and checked in on a shaken Tulip. Meanwhile, Jesse hides the Saint of Killers weapons beneath Denis' bathroom. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface (credit only) *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr (credit only) *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler (credit only) *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone (credit only) Guest Starring *Ronald Guttman as Denis *James Kyson as Soul Happy Go Go Technician Co-Starring *Renell Gibbs as Papa Bebe Junior *Stella Allen as Alison *Sewell Whitney as Man in Sportcoat *Becki Davis as Mildred *Dominic "Taz" Alexander as Gangbanger *Samantha Beaulieu as Broke Wife *Damien Moses as Broke Husband Trivia *The title translates into "armored vehicle". *The episode featured panels from the comic it's based on by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon, as well as covers by Glenn Fabry. *Authors for several books about the Saint of Killers were nods to crew of the television show, including Dave Blass. References